Prohyas Warrior
Prohyas Warrior is a warrior, the younger brother of Vambre, and one of the main protagonists of Mighty Magiswords. Appearance Prohyas is a young 21 year old man of average build, with long periwinkle hair and dark brown eyes - as revealed in Dungeons and Dayjobs - along with a noticeable goatee and sideburns. He typically wears a short-sleeved, skintight red-brown shirt with black sleeves that extends to his knees (similar to a kilt) with a light brown scarf. He also sports dark brown pants, black boots trimmed blue (the top part of his boots is most likely fur of some kind), a reddish-brown headband, and wrist-warmers. Personality Prohyas is impulsive, compassionate and brave, always willing to do the right thing (though sometimes reluctantly). He is also adventurous, always ready to go out on a quest in order to prove themselves and become even greater warriors. Compared to his sister, he is sometimes depicted as the kinder or more emotionally intelligent sibling, but his inability to think on his feet is what often lands them in trouble. He is also shown to have a "mother's instinct", as noted by Vambre in "Zombie Reasonable". Magiswords Origin The main Mighty Magiswords characters were created when Kyle A. Carrozza was in high school in 1996 for a high school comedy and prior to the premiere of Mighty Magiswords, Prohyas was originally named Prohias (as the character was named after Spy vs. Spy creator Antonio Prohias). In 1996, he was originally an archer. For Legendary Warriors for Hire to Dungeons and Dayjobs, he was a master magic user where he shoots green beams. He also gained facial hair such as side burns and goatees. His trademark hat was ommited for Mighty Magiswords in exchange for a headband. For Warriors for Hire, his boots matched his outfit rather than being black. In all versions, prior to Magiswords, he was depicted as a cocky, show-off. Quotes "I have best plan!" "Cheese and crackers" "Sweet monkey chunky bunky!" "Nope nope nope nope nope nope!" "We got this in the bag!" "Fuss!" Woah!Jeeze! "(Wines)" Trivia *Prohyas is younger than Vambre. He is roughly a year younger than her as stated on Kyle A. Carozza. *Despite his impressive physique and physical ability, Prohyas is a huge fan of junk food, frequently eating at Slug Burger and rarely eating anything healthy. His poor eating habits have more than once forced his stomach (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) to rebel against him, taking over his body to consume the nutrition he refuses to eat. *He has "trained" his hair, allowing it to reform into its default style if shortened or styled in a different form. *Prohyas's favorite animal are dolphins, as revealed in the episode "Whose Hyas is it Anyway?", which most likely explains why he likes the Dolphin Magisword so much. *The Dolphin Magisword was Prohyas' first Magisword, given to him because his mother believed he'd be unable to hurt himself with it. *Prohyas is a talented accordion player, often seen playing his Accordian Magisword. This is based on the fact that his voice actor and creator Kyle A. Carrozza plays accordion. **Although Kyle occasionally plays the accordion for Prohyas in the original shorts and selective portions of the TV show, the majority of Prohyas' accordion is done by Mike Bolger. *Although a skilled Adventurer, Prohyas is shown to have difficulty performing every day tasks without the use of a Magisword. In school, he never performed any lesson without the use of a Magisword, which would end up getting him reprimended. As an adult, he was forced to rebuild a destroyed Warriors for Hire HQ with normal tools as opposed to his Magiswords, during which he demonstrated complete ineptitude of everyday tools. *He has a doppleganger and longtime nemesis, Nohyas, who dresses and looks like him while imitating Vambre through a hand puppet. Nohyas has different colored hair and clothes however, in addition to a bowler hat and black mustache, a reference to the "evil twin" trope. *He resembles Gourry Gabriev from the anime series The Slayers, while his sister resembles Lina Inverse of the same series. Although Gourry and Lina are close friends and sometimes lovers, while Prohyas and Vambre are siblings. *Similar to Vambre's complex about wearing pants, Prohyas rarely has his arms covered beyond his shoulders. Unlike Vambre however, who openly hates wearing pants, Prohyas' exposed arms are due to his arm muscles destroying the sleeves of whatever shirt he puts on, or so he claims. *The character is named after Antonio Prohias, creator of Spy vs. Spy. His name was originally spelt the exact same way until Magiswords was picked up. *Prohyas Warrior is seen playing the Accordion Magisword in the ending credits. Gallery The gallery for can be found here. Sketches Tumblr osbhirKDUa1rnfw58o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mobi56TAve1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr odf00sRu1u1tthlcmo1 500.png Tumblr os2edvz2yA1qd0vwyo1 1280.png 3ba70a8c7c3254ea16c1d7eec1f48301.png D5f6f9c9b6f11364c8ccf77e6b7ed85a.jpg Tumblr nuqavh3szL1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr nqq39wXDfb1rlwz17o1 1280.jpg Tumblr okj2us6slo1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo6 1280.jpg Tumblr oou4gaEilo1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr nw59ia8wct1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oea1qcocPS1rlwz17o1 1280.png Tumblr no9vuhkLE11rnfw58o1 500.png Tumblr npanobQQcL1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nrqwb1J1ax1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nrc7e7DnSv1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr mlyex6nffW1qd0vwyo1 500.jpg Tumblr ogjke1VTDH1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o09lgwEKxj1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr otr7socSAP1snqz51o2 1280.png Tumblr oei807i5MV1vwsb7wo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr ofok6tXUyn1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo7 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo10 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo8 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6dmMda1qd0vwyo9 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo6 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ofja1sk3A41qd0vwyo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ofok6tXUyn1qd0vwyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzqk4CIhX1qd0vwyo2 1280.png CquGf3kXEAAEehe.jpg Tumblr o5bvhetVmW1qgt3neo1 400.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo8 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo3 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo4 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo6 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo7 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr o0bbrg89B81qd0vwyo9 1280.png Tumblr nu1a4p0Gly1qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr nu1a4p0Gly1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr nu1a4p0Gly1qd0vwyo3 1280.png Tumblr nyeogmAX7h1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo5 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo7 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo4 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo6 1280.png Tumblr o0bbt8jKsW1qd0vwyo8 1280.png Tumblr nnzu7m86Uf1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oi6sr4mr6w1uq3qqio1 500.jpg Tumblr mobitqEa9i1qd0vwyo1 500.png Tumblr oebwfm85cU1rnfw58o1 500.jpg Tumblr oebwfm85cU1rnfw58o3 250.jpg Tumblr oebwfm85cU1rnfw58o2 250.jpg Tumblr o4qjde05ou1qd0vwyo1 500.jpg Tumblr o4qjde05ou1qd0vwyo3 250.jpg Tumblr o4qjde05ou1qd0vwyo4 500.jpg Tumblr omsie7tXYw1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oyyj1pMeIr1w548iyo1 1280.png Tumblr oyyj1pMeIr1w548iyo7 1280.png Tumblr norlni8hoZ1sxhdxso1 1280.jpg DSZ2Rv1W4AEA0 Z.jpg Tumblr oec0ju0DKJ1rnfw58o1 1280.jpg Screenshot 2018-01-15.png FB IMG 1517541378082.jpg FB IMG 1517541369142.jpg FB IMG 1517541420863.jpg FB IMG 1517541428273.jpg FB IMG 1517541512048.jpg DTrzdDDU8AAxKl1.jpg Mighty magiswords wut prohyas can t even by artbylukeski-d8slr6b.jpg Tumblr o8qdvwLQXk1qgt3neo1 1280.png Tumblr oeufsrmOQM1qgt3neo1 500.png Screenshot 2018-06-16-12-00-44-1.png Screenshot 2018-06-16-11-50-07-1.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warrior Family Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Workers Category:Adventure Academy